


Mocha Lullabies

by illuminyati



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Other, i'm v sorry if this moves too fast maybe.. v sorry..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminyati/pseuds/illuminyati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern (sorta') coffee shop au chrobin..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> centered around gay chrobin but it'll have other pairings. lissa/maribelle and sumia/cordelia later probably. rating might go up

Another quiet day at work. Another day to be alone with one’s thoughts and the soft buzz of the city outside. For Robin, these seemingly simple chain of events repeat every week. They were tiring to deal with for the first year, but after a while, the albino grew used to such a boring schedule. He works at a local coffee shop hardly anyone pays attention to. To be honest, he suspects the only reason they’re still in business is a young blue haired man who brings his rather large group of friends over a lot. They’re loud – a select few of the group especially. Despite all of them being around Robin’s age, they have little to nothing in common with one another. Robin, being terribly shy and antisocial, hasn’t quite gathered the courage to talk to anyone in the group outside of serving them coffee. Though, he observes from afar and keeps tab on everyone’s lives in the group. He has also memorized most of their names. Sadly, it seems not many of them remember his. The only one who has gotten his name right from day 1 is Chrom, the loud bluenette who seems to be the “leader”, per se, of the group.

As usual, Robin sits behind the cash register, his amber gaze focused on the marble counter he lies propped up on. His ears are tuned into the bustle of the group of friends sitting at a table near the window. From listening to the voices taking turns speaking, the albino gathered that one from their group of 6 was absent. As he has a tendency to do, Robin lets worry eat away at his subconscious. His thoughts end up getting the best of him, and he decides to scoot over to the table of friends, his gaze to the floor and his hands fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

“I noticed, um, you ordered one less coffee than usual. Is someone missing?”

Robin speaks up, his voice barely audible over the friends’ laughter. None in the group seem to hear him, or cease their noise – none but Chrom. He pauses and leans back, sapphire gaze locked with Robin’s amber orbs. Out of embarrassment, the albino shifts his gaze to the side and begins to tug at his shirt more. Chrom holds his pose for a little while, a blank expression painting his pale features. After some thought, he lets out a loud laugh and gives a nod.

“Yes, Stahl’s out sick today. I’m surprised you noticed!”

The navy haired man scoots his chair and turns around completely, a large, dorky grin still covering his lips. He tilts his head a bit, his gaze trying to meet with Robin’s once more.

“You’re pretty observant, huh?”

The albino, feeling Chrom’s eyes upon him, fidgets even more and gives a nod, along with a quiet hum. The other man simply snickers and sits back again. His friends at the table give Robin a thorough examination before glancing back to Chrom. They each mutter to one another, much to the albino’s concern. Right as he turns to hide behind the shop’s counter once more, a young male with ginger hair calls out to him.

“Oi, Bubbles, come sit with us for a bit.”

Robin, whose face is hidden, nearly lets out a snort. He didn’t expect any of them to even speak to him, so the suggestion of hanging out almost seemed too good to be true. But he certainly isn’t one to pass up something like this, even if it may seem like just a dream. His boss, Anna, is fairly flexible when it comes to work. She’d be fine with him talking to Chrom and his group – plus, they _are_ customers. Robin drags a chair from a neighboring table and sets it a little further from the group, then takes a seat. The friends all smile at him, their faces lighting up the already bright shop.

“You don’t need to sit away from us, y’know. Come make yourself cozy! We won’t bite, nyaha!”

A male with dark skin and white hair, just like Robin, lets out a loud giggle and begins to tap at the air in between himself and a red haired woman. The woman shoots the worker an encouraging smile, which Robin reflects. After moments of hesitation, Robin finally settles between the two, his back straightened against the chair and his gloved hands in his lap. The group of friends turn back to one another and begin talking once more, their tone of speech growing louder by the second. Despite not having a soul to converse with, Robin seems content with simply being accepted into their circle. A soft smile paints his lips, and his amber eyes light up with joy. His gaze begins to skim each face, taking a moment to examine everyone and identify them. The dark skinned male with white hair is Henry, while the red haired woman is Cordelia. The girl sitting next to her, with gentle eyes and a head of curly brunette hair, is Sumia. The ginger with a lollipop in his mouth and sugar stuck to the side of his lips is Gaius, and the blue haired Chrom sits next to him. Though usually being the most talkative of them all, Chrom appears to have his lips pursed and his sapphire orbs focused on something next to Robin – or near him – or perhaps _on_ him. Whatever he was looking at, the albino was sure it wasn’t himself. It certainly does appear like the bluenette is staring at him, though... Ah, maybe he is. Robin’s smile fades to a confused expression, and his eyebrows furrow. Chrom continues to stare for a few seconds before blinking and glancing away with a smile snatched from the one he’d been observing. The albino’s confused look remains present for a moment, until Henry gives him a tap on the shoulder and a smile far brighter than one he could ever hope to produce.

“Why the long face, Rob? Do ya’ need someone to cheer you up?”

Robin stares at Henry’s closed eyes before sighing and shaking his head. He waves a hand and heaves himself up, drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

“No, no, I... just remembered I have some work to finish. You all must be busy, yes? Please, don’t mind me. We can catch up tomorrow.”

A few from the table frown, but give understanding nods. Chrom, however, simply stares again and opens his mouth, but is interrupted by Sumia, who appears to be side-eyeing him.

“Alright! That’s okay. We have some stuff to do, anyways. We’ll talk tomorrow! – Right, guys?”

The brunette turns to her friends and gives a smile, to which they respond back with nods and hums. They all heave themselves up from the table and grab their empty coffees. As they pass, each wave a goodbye to Robin, then dump their drinks and head out the door. Chrom is the last to go, his smile wider than the ones given to the albino by his friends. He stops before exiting and gives a frantic wave, which Robin responds with using a shy wave. The navy haired man then bounds happily out the door, and resumes talking to his friends.

Robin gives a sigh as he watches his newly made friends (at least, he hopes he can call them that) disappear out of sight. He can’t help but get flustered, thinking about hanging out with all of them. The only thing that concerns him is Chrom’s staring, but it’s nothing terribly new. The boy does it every now and then, after all. Today it just carried on for a bit longer than usual.

Though business isn’t any quicker than it typically is, Robin certainly is. A smile has remained plastered on his features since talking to Chrom and his friends, and his attitude happy and hopeful. His fast working doesn’t go unnoticed by Anna, and he gets rewarded with a few extra minutes of break every now and then.

The time currently stands at 5:27 pm; 3 minutes to closing time. Robin has just wrapped up mopping the floor and wiping down the tables and counters. He now stands by the door, waiting with a smile – one could compare him to an excited middle schooler, eager to hear the release bell. But rather than a bell that’s heard, Robin gets the gentle chime of Anna humming ‘bye-bye, now!’. After hearing the okay, the albino makes his way out of the shop. Thoughts too scrambled to think of where to put his feet, Robin begins to trip, but is quickly caught by a stranger’s hand. A gentle push is given to help him balance once more, before the one who’d caught him begins to speak.

“Robin! Thank Gods I caught you. I just remembered – you have the weekend off, don’t you? We won’t be stopping by the shop tomorrow, since you’re not working.”

Amber orbs peer up at the one speaking, only to identify said speaker as Chrom. The albino tilts his head to the side, looking a bit confused, but nods to show he’s listening.

“Would you like to hang out with me and the others? It’ll be like a ... sleepover sorta’ thing. If you’re alright with that, I’d like to invite you. You seem pretty cool.”

Robin opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a piece of paper being shoved in his face. He looks at it for a few seconds before gently taking a hold of it and staring down to read it.

“Give me a call if you decide to come – I’m in a hurry so I’ve got to go,”

Chrom begins to run the other direction, nearly getting run over as he crosses the street.

“But I’ll talk to you later!”

He yells and waves frantically with a bright smile, the same way he did in the morning. Robin gives the same wave as he did earlier, as well as a smile. Watching the navy haired man disappear out of sight, the albino glances back down towards the slip of paper. With a smile wider than before, he shoves it in his pocket and resumes his walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry holy crapo i need to step up my writing

“I don’t know, Tiki. They’re cool, but I..”

“You what?”

A yawn sounds from the other end of the phone, triggering Robin to let out one of his own. He huffs softly, quite upset the girl’s yawns are contagious even over the phone, but continues with what he was saying.

“Well, I don’t really feel... worthy of hanging around them? They’re all so cool, and I’m honestly not the greatest, I just work at a coffee shop is all, nothing too spe—“

“Talking down on yourself won’t help, Robin. …What time are you set to leave, do you know?”

A moment of silence hangs between the two as the albino thinks to himself. Seconds before replying, he hums, a frown present on his face.

“I don’t think Chrom told me. He said to call, and ..”

“Have you done that yet?”

“Well, no, I called you first…”

Tiki lets out a soft purr of amusement; “I’ll hang up, then. I think it would be good for you to get out and make some friends, but …” She yawns. “I know you’re not the most social boy. Just maybe think about it. Bye, now.”

And just like that, she hangs up, leaving Robin with himself. He sighs and sets the phone next to him, gaze focused on his ceiling. He lies like that for a while, basking in the silence of his house. It isn’t until he hears a knock at his door that he gets up. The albino takes a moment to stretch, then slowly makes his way to his front door and opens it. Outside stands his neighbor, Donnel, with an embarrassed smile on his lips. Robin stares for a moment, and gives the boy a chance to speak.

“Howdy, Robin! ‘Ave come to you with an issue, um.. That cat ‘a y’ors, he’s been causin’ sum trouble ‘round the yard, and Ma ain’t too happy with ‘im...”

The distant yelling of the brunette boy’s mother can be heard from next door, along with the bang of something, followed by a howl of pain. Donnel frantically peeks around the house to see his mother, who waves him away, and then turns back to Robin.

“Ma is thinkin’ ‘bout callin’ tha’... animal somethin’ on ‘im an’ I don’t want them to take ‘yer cat! I know you love ‘im, and—“

“Thank you, Donnel. But my cat’s inside,”

Robin then gestures to a small, dark grey kitten standing behind him, rubbing itself against the albino’s legs. Donnel stands in silence for a moment before clearing his throat and tipping the pan on his head down a bit, covering his eyes.

“R-Right, then. I’ll be off! Bye!”

And with that, the brunette slips back into his own yard and joins his mother in yelling at the cat accused of belonging to Robin. After letting slip a soft laugh, the male closes his door and pads over to his couch, plopping down on it with a sigh. His cat follows and takes a seat in front of him, staring up with his big, black eyes. It mewls softly at him, which Robin mimics. The cat then jumps up and curls next to his owner, eyes closed. The boy’s hand places itself on the cat and begins to stroke him gently, making the animal purr. It’s odd really, to see him in such a docile state – Grima, Robin’s cat, is usually hissy and rude, constantly demanding things with hisses and grumbles. If given the time, the albino would’ve enjoyed the rare sight longer, but his phone’s ringtone scares the cat and causes him to jump from his place and run off somewhere else. With a disappointed sigh, Robin reaches for his phone and answers it, amber gaze still focused on where his cat had been sitting.

“Hello?”

“Robin? That’s you, right? Blue wanted me to call you.. He’s real excited about getting a new friend, y’know? Couldn’t find the patience to wait for you to –“

Muffled protests sound from the background of whoever seems to be speaking to Robin, which he assumes to be Gaius, before the ginger resumes talking.

“—But uh, anyways... Blue wanted to know if you’d be headed over soon. It’s gettin’ late and he has some stuff planned. If ya’ need a ride, umm.. He could go pick you up. Yeah.”

Robin smiles a bit to himself, thinks before speaking, and then proceeds with doing so.

“I would love to come over! Ah, a ride would be wonderful – But I’m sure his house isn’t too far, if he can’t pick me up...”

“Nonsense! I’d be honored to pick you up – Text your address to this number and I’ll be over right away!”

It seems Chrom had obtained the phone in the short time Robin was allowed to speak. With a soft hum, the albino nods and continues on;

“..Right, ah.. I’ll do that, then. Thank you.”

The two say their goodbyes, and then hang up. Not sparing a moment, Robin quickly adds the number and texts his address to it. Within 15 minutes of doing so, his doorbell is rung, signaling Chrom has arrived to pick him up. Luckily, the albino had prepared a small bag of his things, and called Tiki to arrange having Grima fed (in case he were to stay for a few days at his new friend’s house) while he’s out. With a shy smile, the albino opens his door and steps out, being greeted with a bright smile and a cheery;

“Hello!”

Robin responds with a quiet greeting of his own, and after locking his door, heads to the car with his navy haired friend. He cautiously enters through the passenger’s side and sits down, setting his bag on his lap and buckling himself in after closing the car door. Chrom simply hops in and closes the door, then begins driving. It worries Robin that the man hasn’t put on his safety, but he decides not to comment on it – it would be rude, wouldn’t it? Noticing the albino deep in thought, Chrom chooses to snap him out of his subconscious and back into reality with a loud tone of speech.

“So! Have you ever hung out with anyone like this? Like, stayed the night at anyone’s?”

Robin’s amber orbs flicker from the window to the driver.

“Ah, not really.. I wasn’t allowed to as a child. My father was terribly strict.”

“I see! –You excited, then?”

The albino lets out a soft hum of thought and trails his gaze to the floor, a frown on his face. He smiles to himself after a few seconds and nods.

“Yes, I am.”

“Glad to hear it!”

The ride seemed to be surprisingly short, as the two were now pulling into Chrom’s driveway. His house looked rather fancy and fairly large in comparison to Robin’s home. It made him feel a little small, but he overcame the feelings quickly upon hopping out of the car; he couldn’t be depressed for the whole time here, it may make his new friends think twice about inviting him again.

A glance is shot to Chrom, who waves the albino into the house with a smile. Robin cautiously enters, amber gaze flickering around the room to examine the things inside. His navy haired friend startles him by closing the front door and hopping around him, still smiling like a goof.

“Come on, then! The others are in here.”

Chrom wastes not a moment with moving to the next room with his friends, already conversing with them. Robin glances down to the floor and lets out a sigh. This will be fun.


End file.
